


Retribution

by Govnah



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Horsewomen of Las Vegas, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govnah/pseuds/Govnah
Summary: Mia Yim is a troubled young woman who has dedicated her life to seeking revenge on the corrupt along with her group, Retribution. After a heist gone wrong however, she finds herself in danger of jail time, but a deal with a cop manages to keep her out, but on one condition: She must be a mole in some of the most dangerous groups of all time.
Relationships: Mia Yim/Shawn Spears





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of my first stories on here. First I gotta give credit to the people who worked on Horsewomen of Vegas, since that story inspired me to make this.
> 
> Also, just a heads up, if the writing isn't the best, it's because I imported it from a roleplay on Twitter I'm doing with a friend, but I tried to make it somewhat organized.

It was a warm night in July, and currently, a small house was sitting in the middle of a ghetto looking neighborhood, and right now, a chubby black teen was knocking on the bedroom door of his sister, Mia, his stepsister. Meanwhile, Mia was sitting in her room with the door locked, and her headphones on, listening to music while trying to block out the sound of her adopted brother knocking on the door. Eventually she got so fed up, she pulled her headphones down and yelled.

  
"Just go away! I don't want to freaking talk to you!" Mia shouted in annoyance at her adopted brother, Keith. “Mia! Mom said it’s time for dinner!” Keith replied. “I’m just telling you!” Mia rolled her eyes before going back to focusing on whatever she was doing at the time before she was interrupted. Moments later however, Mia’s mother furiously knocked on the door. “Mia! It’s dinner time!”

  
"I heard the first time!!" Mia rolled her eyes and then pulled her headphones off before making her way out of her room. Mia’s mother rolled her eyes at Mia’s attitude, and joined her daughter and son for dinner. Tonight was beef and mashed potatoes.

In the midst of dinner, Mia sat in her chair with her head hung low, just staying quiet while she ate the food, even if it wasn't something she wasn't too fond of. It didn’t help that she had something on her mind, and unfortunately, she knew her mom would bring it up.

  
“So, Mia, how was school today?” Her mother asked cautiously, knowing her temper. Mia mentally let out a few curses, but composed herself. "Eh.." Mia just shrugged and kept her head down looking at the plate of food. Unfortunately, next came the dreaded event on her mind.

  
“I heard you got into a fight.” Mia’s mother spoke. "I didn't get into a fight. They made fun of me, so I pushed them and they fell." Mia replied. “Mia, you should know better than that!” Her mother scolded, prompting Mia to shrug before just going back to focusing on eating. Her mother however, was a very persistent woman, which Mia went back and forth between admiring and hating.

  
“Mia, who did you even fight?!” Her mom asked. "Some dumb bitch." Mia replied, causing her mother to glare at her. “Mia, no swearing at the table!” Mia rolled her eyes in response. "Sorry." Mia retorted, oozing with sarcasm. This prompted her mom to let out a sigh. “Mia...I know you’re hurting ever since dad left, but that isn’t an excuse.”

  
"Isn't an excuse?” Mia stood up at this. “I can't help it if I'm still hurting, you may have moved on, but I didn't!" Her mother stood as well, her eyes filled with fury. “I’m saying you can grieve but don’t take it out on the rest of us!” It was at this point Mia noticed Keith was present. "And to make things even worse, you adopted this fat bitch when no one wanted this!"

  
Keith would keep quiet at this. “Mia! You know I took him in because he had no where else to go!” Mia’s mom yelled, and Keith would just leave annoyed. Mia scoffed before she stood up and put the plate in the sink, walking back to her room after she did that. Mia’s mother would sigh as Keith came back and began to do the dishes. “It’s okay mom, I know she doesn’t like me, but...I know that feeling.” Keith spoke. Meanwhile, Mia’s phone rang, prompting Mia to roll over in bed and pick her phone up. "Hello?"

  
“Yo, Mia, we’re heading out to Shanks tonight!” A male voice spoke. This voice belonged to a person in Mia’s friend group known as Mustafa, although there were a few times he would be called by his last name, Ali, as a joke. Mia understood, since she knew Ali since kindergarten, and was basically her closest friend. Speaking of friend groups, she wouldn’t exactly call it a friend group, but more like a vigilante group that would go after certain important people.

  
"Yeah, sure." Mia got up from bed and slipped her Timbs on before climbing out of her window to meet Mustafa, who was a block away and wearing a dark hoodie. "Alright, where we goin'?" This question prompted Mustafa to raise his brows. “Shanks, remember?” Mustafa replied. “Have you been getting high again?” He asked. If there was one thing that Mia disliked about her best friend, it was that he worried too much. “No, I haven’t smoked at all.” She knew that he wouldn’t buy, he was way too smart for that, but it didn’t matter as the two would arrive at the restaurant, where a few of their buddies were waiting. Their names being Shane, Dominik, Dio, and Mercedes.

  
Together, they were known as RETRIBUTION.

  
Upon entering, Mia sat down next to Mercedes before leaning back to get more comfortable. “So, what’re we doing tonight?” Dominik asked, stretching his back. He was a tall man with short brown hair and rosy skin, likely from working out a lot. Hell, it looked like he just came from the gym. Mia shrugged, staying more lackadaisical while sitting there.

  
“I’m thinking about maybe a classic tag and run.” A pale skinned man with light hair replied, causing Mustafa to sigh. “Shane, we’ve tagged so many of those buildings...”

  
"Ali's right.” Mia chimed in. “There's only like two we haven't tagged yet, and even then, one is a building that painted over what we did, and then the police station, and I'm NOT doing that one." Shane would sigh in response. “Hey, look, maybe there’s another thing we can do.” Mustafa spoke. “Mercedes managed to track down a local politician who was accused of rape, but had their accusations covered up.”

  
"What would we even do about that? Kick his teeth in?" Mia asked. “I’d say we take a vote.” Mustafa spoke. “I’d say we force him to confess.” Mia nodded at this. "Force him to confess sounds good to me." More often than not, she tended to agree with Mustafa a lot, not because he was her best friend, nor was it because he was the ringleader, but rather, he genuinely had good ideas.

  
“Alright, that sounds good Mia.” Mustafa replied. “He’s going to be leaving that snooty restaurant soon, Archer’s I think.” Mercedes spoke. Mia rolled her eyes. "Of course it's that restaurant of all places." Mia said. “Sucks because that place has some good food.” Shane piped up. “I remember my cousin Nick treated me to the main dish, Hawk, murder-style.” Mia raised her brows in surprise. Shane, the least serious of their group, going to a snooty restaurant?

  
"You should take us there some day." Mia said. “When Nick comes back from his business in Japan, I’ll ask him about it.” Shane replied. There was a glint of hesitation in Shane’s eye, but it was very easy to miss. Mia shrugged and then sat back in her seat again, lightly tapping her fingers against the table top.

  
“Well, after we eat, we’ll go and get some retribution...” Mustafa spoke. Mia nodded with a slight smirk appearing. "I'm not paying this time." Just as Mia said that, the remaining members would look over at the tallest member of the group, Dominik, who sighed.

  
“I hate you guys so much.”


End file.
